1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and relates more particularly to a pulling exerciser for pulling exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various handy exercising apparatuses have been developed for exercising the muscles of different parts of the body. Pulling exerciser is one the most popularly accepted personal exercising apparatus for exercising the hands and the legs. However, regular commercially available pulling exercisers are commonly expensive. Because they are assembled at factory, they require much delivery space.